His Ass
by YnzaFool
Summary: My my my Commander.. what a nice ass you have. Jack/Shep **ONESHOT**


Disclaimer: I DONT own anything mass effect related apart from the love in my soul for Jack, and the lust in my vagina and heart for John Shepard.

* * *

I think my eyes crossed. _Shit_. Look away. I started whistling looking in the other direction. I turn back to resume my staring.. licking my lips I took another sip of my gin, feeling the burn in my throat.

My my my commander.. what a nice ass you have. I feel a little wanton, I don't know what this man has done to me. Granted, I love sex but when it comes to pretty boy John.. my instincts kick into overdrive. Coming out of my thoughts I realize I've been staring at his delectable cheeks for a good ten minutes. _Tempus Fugit_, my inner voice says. Yes, time flies.

I don't know how this obsession with Long John's ass flared up but I remember when. It was during a pointless, dry ass, crew conference meeting. I was sitting in a chair in the corner as I not so subtly expressed that I wasn't up for conversation. If I had something to say, I'd say it. Commander Johnny boy was discussing team plans and split up tactics or some shit, walking around the table emphasizing his point by looking everyone in the eye. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes at such oh so fruitful plans, I leaned over in my chair elbows to knees, counting the lines in the floor was more interesting at this point. Shepard gets to my side, long legs striding, taking purposeful steps. I looked up at the same time that first firm ass cheek passed. It was like an eclipse. I gasped slightly, pupils dilated, gazing from the boot clad feet to the defined legs to the best ass I've ever laid eyes on. Trust me I know ass. His steps faltered a little and he turned his head ever so slightly to catch my eyes, lips twitching to smirk. Oh you bastard. I should shoot you. My fingers twitched and his eyes flashed catching the movement. He resumed speaking as if nothing happened and I was ninety-five percent sure I almost fucked him on top of this useless conference table.

Once he finished I was the first one out, hauling ass back to my hidey hole. I feel your eyes on me fucker, and I threw some extra sway to my hips. An ass for an ass I see.

Coming out of my thoughts I focus back on... His dick? Oh ho ho, in due time friend. Who knew Commander Shepard was steering his own ship. That thing deserved it's own galaxy. My gaze traveled up and I'm caught in such an intense gaze, my grip on my drink tightened. He's walking towards me, hands in pockets, eyes locked on mine. I don't move a muscle for fear of losing this little battle. He stops so close to me that we're breathing each other's air. He exhales I inhale.

"You know jack.. it's rude to stare. Something on your mind?" He asks. I gather my wits quickly. Deciding that this is just gonna happen. But first.. "I was staring at your ass Shepard. It's the best I've ever seen, and I don't give out compliments just cause I'm a nice girl." He steps closer placing his hand on wall behind me, bringing his face to my level. I feel this current around us. Almost electric. What the _fuck_. I dragged a finger down his body starting at his jaw and ending at his belt.

"And I might've caught sight of that thing in your pants. It can't be a gun. I know guns. So what kind of heat are you packing.. Commander?" By now his eyes have darkened considerably and I'm about shove him in the closet next to us. He takes his hand and trails it down my side to my hip. Bringing it up he fingers the strap across my chest completely bypassing my nipples which were begging for attention and sliding up to cup my jaw. He speaks lowly and forcefully "I'll show you. Get in the closet." Before I can drag my ass over he tightened his grip on my face and brushed his lips against mine softly. Then he pressed harder and as I opened my mouth to breathe his soft tongue touched mine briefly. Still reeling from that kiss I came to terms that I was gonna ride this man into battle. He cut his eyes to the closet and I slipped in, words not needed.

Before the door closed I caught that little shit Garrus smirking from across the room. He tipped his drink towards me as the door shut drowning us in darkness. I didn't care though cause I drifted into bliss feeling Shepard's tongue on my neck and his fucking death grip on my hips. He had me in his hands and for once... I wasn't fighting.


End file.
